callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23
Untitled I would like to point out that, in the trivial section of this page, it states that "technically, this is not a Wonder Weapon because it doesn't use Element 115." To whoever wrote this, not all Wonder Weapons use E115. For example, the 'Winter's Howl, the Monkey Bomb, the Matryoshka Dolls, the Scavenger, and the Q.E.D. do not use Element 115. 02:11, November 29, 2012 (UTC) the winters howl, monkey bombs, matryoshka dolls, scavenger, and QEDs actually do use 115, but i understand why you think that beause i do admit that it doesn't seem like they do but in reality they do. :As far as I'm aware, there's no source for that information and therefore it can be assumed that it's false. 16:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Menu Icon The menu icon in the info box where did it come from last time I checked there was no CAC in Zombies?Snipergod (talk) 02:45, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Game files. There're also menu icons for the Python and Ray Gun hidden in the game files. :D 02:47, December 14, 2012 (UTC) That is what I call progress. Nice job.Snipergod (talk) 02:48, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Where do you build it at? Certainly that would be a pertinent piece of information.Galil O'Malley (talk) 20:54, December 17, 2012 (UTC) To whoever keeps sayin it's not a wonder weapon, it is. Wonder Weapons aren't weapons created by group 935 or weapons that use element 115, wonder weapons are weapons which don't exist in real life. I know it's a wonder weapon, a wonder weapon can be built by whoever, I mean, Gersch and his team built the Gersch Device and Thundergun, and the majority of the weapons were built by 935, and the Jet Gun was built by the Green Run Group. Now, I think this is one of the known weapons that is a wonder weapon that doesn't use 115. It looks unstable. artificial wonder weapon The jet gun is an artificial wonder weapon because richtofen gave the new characters the idea to build it as they do richtofens side to tower of bable. (note: the sliquifier falls in this catagory too.) (an official wonder weapon must be powered by element 115 and made by a group 935 member/ an artificial wonder weapon must at least be thought of by a group 935 member but it made by someone else) the golden spork is not a wonder weapon because its not made or at least thought of by a group 935 member or powered by 115. the blundergat and hells retriever should not be classsified as one as they weren't created with the above requirements. also, a wonder weapon shouldn't be classified by being overpowered (may be easier to organize but if you go more into them, they need to be organized better *Please provide a source for this idea of wonder weapons HAVING to use element 115. AntiScootaTwo (talk) 15:17, June 8, 2013 (UTC) The pick-up text was changed. On the trivia section it says: "When built and ready to be taken, the pick-up text reads "Awww Yeah! Press to take Jet Gun!"." This is no longer true, I think it was changed by the lastest patch. I dont remember to what it was changed, though. Luichox (talk) 21:10, July 3, 2013 (UTC) How do you know if the turbine really cools down the Jet Gun, iv'e tried it with 1 and up to 4 turbines. I don't think it makes a difference i did a stopwatch on it. ````xCortlandx Not A Wonder Weapon Like the Sliquifier, (did I spell it right?) this weapon is a BUILDABLE (I do think the Sliquifier is a Wonder Weapon, because it occupies the weapon slot)! It is even less of a Wonder Weapon because it doesn't use Element 115. AND... It even occupies the equipment slot! Summary: IT IS NOT A WONDER WEAPON! TeddyBearZRule (talk) 18:13, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :It's a usable weapon, it's powerful as hell (even though in overall statistics it sucks) and it's unique. Those are the criteria. It's irrelevant if it's in the equipment slots, buildable or if it uses Element 115. 18:20, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Furthermore, not all wonder weapons necessarily have to occupy the usual weapon slot; other counterexamples include the Monkey Bomb and the Time Bomb. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 19:48, April 28, 2014 (UTC)